This invention relates to swimming goggles used during swimming.
A means to prevent pad members of swimming goggles from unintentionally falling off during use is well known. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1994-5818 discloses swimming goggles in which a body frame of the goggles is formed with a flange-like projection adapted to be engage a groove formed along inner peripheral edges of a pad member.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1995-17327 discloses swimming goggles in which a peripheral flange of a body frame engage a first groove formed in a pad member and a rib formed in the first groove engages with a second groove formed in the peripheral flange.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. 1994-48715 discloses an eye-cup in which a peripheral wall extends rearward from a peripheral edge of a lens member and the peripheral wall is formed around its rear end with a circumferential groove. A front end of an eye-pad engages with the circumferential groove and a wall section defining a rear surface of the circumferential groove engages with a circumferential groove formed along an inner peripheral surface of the eye-pad in proximity of its front end.
The swimming goggles disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1994-5818 is disadvantageous in that the pad member is apt to fall off from the flange-like projection as the pad member is deformed radially outward of the lens member. This a tendency becomes pronounced as the goggles are miniaturized and flange width decreases.
The swimming goggles disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1995-17327 is effective to prevent the pad member from being undesirably deformed and falling off by forming the pad member with the rib adapted to be engaged with the second groove formed in the flange. However, the pad member becomes liable to fall off from the flange as flange width decreases, as in the previously mentioned prior art example.
The eye-cup disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. 1994-48715 is advantageous in that the front end of the pad member is protected against direct touch of a swimmer's hand. Therefore, the pad member is prevented from being deformed radially outward and falling off from the flange. However, the pad member is likely to fall off from the flange as the rear end of the pad member is pulled rearward as in the previously mentioned two prior art examples.
In all cases as have been described above, a desired water-tight property of the goggles is spoiled when the pad member is unintentionally moved out of place relative to the lens member.